A series of why
by MilleCrepe069
Summary: He said he quit being a playboy when he met her. Oneshot! Laven R&R! :)


My friend came to me all giggling but bursting with tears.

She said she confessed to a guy we both know well. She liked him, and I knew he liked her. She always blushes and goes all 'kyaah' whenever he waved to her with all enthusiasm; with arms stretched up and with a stupidly grinning face.

My friend had a brother, who is emotionally attached. He always comes to school and bring her lunch, comes to pick her up, and bugs away all the guys that approach her. He said I was an exception; that I could stay with her, since I'm well liked and that she would kill him if he tried to push me away. This time though, he wasn't able to push one guy away, aside from me. True, he was stupid but he was not one to push away someone his sister liked. Though I wish he would've at least tried to.

This guy that my friend liked, what was with him that made her like him? Would it be his out-going personality? The way his eyes always glisten? The way he truly smiles at times? There are so many guys out there, why him?

It was not long ago that we met this guy. He just popped out of nowhere and said he wanted to go with us. He was noisy, a hell lot when we three were together. He always wanted to be noticed, to stand out and to make my friend think highly of him. Like this one time when he helped carry her bag to school, she flushed, he grinned and they chatted happily. He'd gone all around in circles asking everyone to sign a petition for an additional class when she told him she didn't get one. Of course it helped me cause I needed that class too but hell yeah, they were happy.

He was doing all favors. Favors for her that sometimes even I get caught up in it. Like the time when he volunteered to buy her a drink and got me with him to the vendo_ to ask what she liked_. He got four, one for the three of us and the other—for a kitten he was keeping behind the school's staircase. He showed me before we got back, I told him _she liked cats_ and he nodded. I bet he must've shown it to her already, that cute little white kitten with deep tranquil eyes. And again, she would've fallen for him deeply. I hated that.

One time I asked him why he always gone out with us. He was a playboy, rumors say. I told him it was horrible to lead girls when he doesn't love them. He told me he quit. _When he met her, he quit_. My heart squeezed and for a moment I thought it would stop pumping blood to my whole body and leave me dead,_ I knew I couldn't win._

That time I got a fever and my friend was worried sick when I was in the infirmary, he said he would take care of me so she could attend an important council meeting. He just sat there, all tensed up, so much for 'taking care of me'. It must've been that huh? That saying: _"when you want a girl's hand in marriage, you have to win her parent's heart"_… so I'm a parent now? I laughed at the thought, but I hated it. I knew he was sucking up to her. I hated that too. I hated knowing how the both of them will end up. I hated knowing that my friend liked him. I hated myself for always asking why. In my mind I've asked my friend countless of times, "Why did you have to fall in love with him?" or "Why did it have to be him?"…

…_"Why did I have to fall in love with him too?"_

My friend liked him. I didn't want that. Because I knew I liked him too. And it hurt watching his efforts to win her, it even hurt when we three were together. Worse, it hurt knowing that I love a guy, when I myself am one too. They chat, I look away. They laugh, I move away._ I knew I couldn't win from my friend_, she was so much better, and I'm a guy—and that's all there is to know for someone to call my feeling for him are trash, something meant to be thrown away.

When we got to know him, we found out from other people how he wasn't really such a charmer. He was noisy but not as much as when we're together. He was talented, a lot of girls like him. He knew many different languages, was not such a jerk, was a good friend. Everything was perfect for him. And now he just got the missing piece he'd been waiting for to be complete.

"I got dumped, Allen-kun" said the giggling and crying Lenalee.

I stare at her, were my ears playing at me so I don't get hurt? "h-huh?" it was all that I could mutter out. Why? Aren't those tears of joy? Isn't she smiling? Why do I hear "dump" when she's like that? Why—

Her face scrunched up "e-huh? What? Why? eeh?.. but—he, you.." I struggled to form words.

She started whispering to me words. Words I understood but didn't get why she was telling me those. One thing I understood: "You should confront him" and just as she said it, a red-head came to plain view.

"Sorry, but the one I like is you Allen"

"What are you playing at? I knew you liked her! You were trying to get her!" It was sudden , but the words just went out of my mouth.

"I was! But that's because you're always with her! Because I thought you liked her"

"Yes, I like her!"

"See? you do!"

"Of course I do! we're friends _baka_"

"I thought I'd get her from you so you'll stop liking her"

"I wouldn't stop liking her, I told you, she's my friend!"

"I told you, that was before, when I THOUGHT you liked her differently"

"then why'd you dump her?"

"Cause I knew you didn't really like her"

"I like her"

"Damn! Allen,.. I meant you didn't really like her as in like.._ potential lovers_, get it?"

"but you were advancing on her"

"That's why I stopped halfwaaaaay,..._ tsk, hell this is getting long_"

"w-what? So the advances were—"

"fakes, most of them were directed to you even"

"you roamed around to get petition signs from everyone"

"you needed that class"

"You asked me what she liked"

"so I can ask yours"

"the kitty,... you knew she liked cats"

"What the?..you liked cats too, moron"

"b-but you quit being a playboy"

"that's…cause I realized I fell for you"

"you said you quit when you met her"

"you think I can say that its because of you?"

"and.. and, you.. you weren't even taking care of me that time"

"huh? What time?"

"when I got a fever"

"that's because…" he stopped, and was silent for a moment.

And he continued, "I was scared and didn't know what to do"

It was then that the words Lenalee whispered to him made sense. 'He wasn't a noisy fella Allen, just when he's with you'

He threw himself to the older man in an embrace and whispered to him "Why are you loud when you're near me?"

Lavi chuckled and answered in a whisper, " That's cause I was nervous"

* * *

"nii-san, Allen-kun and Lavi got together" beamed a humming Lenalee while the lees were eating their dinner that day.

"hoooh, so they got together huh? I still remember the first time I saw that red-head" Komui answered with a slight smile at the corner of his face-with malice.

"haha, yes they did,... I was surprised you know? when he suddenly told me to confess to him"

"eh?" komui said with his usual blank face, the face he uses before-

"LENALEEEEEE?! you wasted your precious confession just for a useless rabb-_-ACK!_" he said with stretch arms forming an embrace, crying rivers and he was cut off by a smack in the head by his sister.

"it all ended well so it's fine isn't it?" said the blushing Lenalee.

"che, that brat should thank me for not eradicating him when he was with you two."

"well he did _beg_ for it." lenalee chuckled, remembering a certain red-head bowing and crying countless times on their doorstep saying:_ "please let me stay with those two! your sister is not my target! I promise!~"_

It sure was a memory never to be forgotten by the two.

* * *

**There! A random story that came out of nowhere and took my precious time of studying!**

**R&R!..:) edited^^**


End file.
